


We Should Hang out More

by Elathepenn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Peacetime Universe, Birthday Fluff, Birthday party for one, F/M, Fluff, Ignis/agnst, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship Ignis/reader, Rutting, Self imposed sexual frustration that is, There's no hope there anymore guysss, birthday party for SIX???, but shit, sexually frustrated Ravus, with awful party hats too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elathepenn/pseuds/Elathepenn
Summary: Is it really that hard to text your friend "Happy Birthday?"Et Tu, Prompto?Apparently so.Instead of doing something about it, you just eat discount sheet cake in a bathtub and maybe cry a little.  But that's okay-- because really you need to learn to give your friends more credit.  And learn to appreciate how quickly a private jet can get someone to you from across the ocean. (Not that he'd ever say he went to such lengths to see you smile)Okay, your friends are pretty freaking great after all.





	We Should Hang out More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daimhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/gifts).



> This story is for the WONDERFUL Daimhin who I have been having too much fun chatting with lately, and whose story absolutely fallen in *deep in love* with. Both timelines!
> 
> This story takes place in their world, with my interpretation of their interpretation of the characters <3

The fluorescent lights were already unflattering, but the flickering bulb above the bakery made everything just— look worse. The erratic tempo almost causing her eye to twitch, she looked up at the half-fading light and thought to herself, ‘mood.’

It was her birthday today, and even if Prompto wasn’t around to celebrate it with her, she would at least have a piece of cake. Or maybe five. It all depends on how well the rest of the day went, as it was already three pm and she was starting to feel a little forgotten.

Noticing a discounted chocolate sheet cake, and feeling like volume over decoration is fine, she leaves fingerprints on the glass as she makes her request.

“Do you want us to write anything on it?” he asked in such a flat tone, that the only way to see he had moved his lips at all was to watch his beard-net move up and down. The light flickered above again as he removed it from behind the glass paneling.

“Oh sure, why not. How about… Happy birthday to… me,” she worried her lip between her teeth as she made the acknowledgement that she was getting the cake for herself. _‘It’s not pathetic, it’s uh. Self-love. Or something,’_ the rationalization coming easier as the smell of chocolate wafted towards her.

He brightened up for a second, actually pausing to glance at her, “Oh. Uh, happy birthday,” the tone was sincere, but she could feel the pity in his voice. It took a bit of self control not to roll her eyes. “I um-- I’m not normally the person who writes on the cake, but they aren’t coming in for another hour. Do you want me to uh, try?” he awkwardly held the cake, his thumb squishing into the piping at the base.

“Sure,” the sound came strained behind a wall of teeth in a forced smile. What the hell, may as well just revel in this two person pity party.

 

\--

 

The bathtub water had already become lukewarm, and her attempt at making any bubbles appear failed miserably within the first two minutes of sitting in it. But it was okay, she deserved this.

She took another bite of the cake, just willing it to taste any better than the last one. No such luck. It was slightly burnt, dry, and crumbled as her tongue worked it from her teeth. No amount of buttercream frosting could have made this better, despite the advice that those baking shows gave-- and worse yet, it was just vanilla frosting with food coloring causing the flavor to go as bitter as she was feeling. She let her body sink lower into the tepid water, hoisting the cake high, sumberging her nose absentmindedly wondering how long she could hold her breath.

Almost two hours of tub-loathing later, a happy chime came from her phone. She looked over to it. There a moment of hesitation before checking it as she wasn’t sure if she wanted to read another message from her mother. She was hoping someone else was going to write to her. Someone who thought of her as “unwanted leavings”. Fuck, there’s no way it was going to be him. Fighting a frown she sets the cake on the edge of the bathtub and reaches out over onto the ground where she left her phone. Unlocking the screen displayed the message:

_**Ravus:** I hope you’re well._

It wasn’t the message she was hoping for. Even though Ravus didn’t know when her birthday was, she still felt bitter about it. He knew everything else about her, he should just know, right? Augh. Wrong obviously. All of the energy she had evaporated from her body. She slid back into the tub in such a lackadaisical slog that she knocked the cake into the tub with her. The fork making a soft, defeated sound as it landed at the bottom of the tub.

Looking at the soggy, slowly sinking cake bits surrounding her, she let out a shuddered sigh. It was already nine pm. She hid from the feeling of the cake landing on her thighs by pressing her palms hard into her eyes. But it didn’t stop the crying.

Everyone had either forgotten, or worse, just plain didn’t care.

 

\--

 

She was woken up by the repeated vibrations of her phone near her pillow, kept too close in some futile willing for someone to have realized she existed yesterday. Sitting up with her wild hair matted from going to bed wet, she held the phone up to her ear, groaning as a hello. She hears her name yelled too-loudly for her early-morning mind to comprehend.

“I can’t believe I forgot your BIRTHDAY,” Prompto’s frantic words spilled out. It caused a laugh to escape from her, forgiveness towards him before he even asked, “Did you do anything? Can you forgive me??”

“Prom, calm down, breathe. It’s okay! I-- I got myself a cake and had a bath,” she found herself chewing the inside of her cheek to hold back the smile. It is comforting to realize how much he loved her. He really was her best friend.

“You-- What-- A bath? Like, that’s all you did? Didn’t anyone come around?”

“No, Prom, it’s fine. We don’t hang out much when you’re not around anyway, and I wasn’t going to send out messages saying, ‘Hey fuckers, it’s my birthday remember?’ And I’ve had this internship, so having a relaxing night was probably good for me,” the amount of stunted words coming from Prompto as if he was ready to interrupt at any second.

“Probably???” was the only word he was able to get out of his mouth. After a second of silence and mutual acknowledgement that that it probably wasn’t what she needed, he promised her a ridiculous party to make up for it when he got home.

 

\--

 

_**Luna** : Ravus, Brother. ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ) Did you know it was her birthday yesterday? Apparently even Prompto forgot, and Ignis forgot to mention it to anyone since he was so preoccupied yesterday, so no one else remembered. I feel so sad about it. ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)_

His brow furrowed as he looked at the words on his phone. Suddenly, not getting a reply from her made more sense. His hands twitched so hard he nearly lost control of his phone. A frown drawing across his, double checking the isolated halls around him to make sure no one saw his stumble, as he stormed towards his fastest transportation.

 

\--

 

The knocking was a bit startling. Feeling the need to be more of an adult, now that she was older or some shit like that, she was shoving all of her scattered dirty clothes into a nice collection in the hamper of Prompto’s bedroom, as hers had already overfilled. A part of her contemplated actually brushing her hair instead of allowing the wild mop on top of her head to be the first thing presented to her guest but she shrugged, deciding that her new goal was to just let things go in several ways.

The knock happened a second time, this time more urgent, “Juicy, open up! I know you’re in there. Your lights are on,” came the familiar and gruff voice of her friend. She opened the door with a half cocked smile only to see him carrying a light colored box with overall more delicate writing on it, and a bottle of sparkling fruit juice, “Better late than never, am I right?”

She could have hugged him in that moment, but she was distracted by the smile and bouncing wave from his little sister. He shouldered her door all the way open, setting the set of gourmet cupcakes down on her coffee table. Right next to the depressing 20-serving-single-slice removed chocolate sheet cake. The words ‘Happy birthday to Me,’ looking like it was written by someone with no right to do so, and he half wondered if she had done it herself. It still had a fork stuck in it. He swallowed down the mix of feelings he had looking at it. He turned to ruffle her hair as she was taken in by a hug from Iris and... Luna too?

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us it was your birthday yesterday?” He crossed his arms at her, cocking his head to the side as if in soft judgement, but the smile in his expression betrayed his guilt over not knowing in the first place.

As she opened her mouth in reply two fast hands wrapped a thin elastic string over her head, snapping a terrible conical shape on the top of her head. The laughter came even easier now. Despite her ragged appearance, unkempt hair, and blatant cleaning clothes, the happiness of her mood was really lifting her appearance, “It’s not a big deal, really,” she said, re-adjusting the already slipping awful birthday cap.

“Oh yes, looking sharp indeed,” Luna interrupted, holding her hands out at arms length and sizing her up in a compositional square. Noct, held up a phone camera just behind the framing of Luna’s fingers.

“Smile,” he commented as the fake shutter sound clicked, “Your face is being sent to Prompto,” he let out a rare smile himself, at the awkward-half-smile that had already reached her eyes. However, it looked as though her face hadn’t been informed yet. He shifted the weight of the the convenience store bag full of snacks in his opposite hand, setting it down on the ground.

Now that they were all in the apartment, the hats were passed all around. Gladio taking the time to put on a second one, commented an apology from Ignis, saying that he was sorry he couldn’t make it as his obligations had taken up his time. She took a moment to search his face, attempting to take him seriously and failing miserably, “It’s okay Juicy, I think you’re horny enough for all of us right now,” she commented, flicking his party hat and causing them both to shrink forward on his head. Making jokes instead of having feelings was always the easiest way to go about things.

 

\--

 

About an hour into the party with surprisingly easy conversation led mostly by Luna and Iris, another knock was heard at the door. Gladio seemed to perk up at the tempo, looking confused but slightly pleased, “Expecting company?” He quickly pulled out his phone.

She dismissed him by getting up to answer the door, “Not that I’m aware of,” she said, turning her head to see a collection of ivory and white balloons greeting her. One multicolored one in the middle of the bunch, with words currently obstructed.

Swinging the door fully open caused them to be carried by the pull of air, revealing a stern and softening face as the two made eye contact. A few quick glances between the balloons and the tall silver-hair haired man as his chest puffed up in a held breath.

Congrats on turning 40 was on one side of the colored balloon, with you’re over the hill now! On the opposite. Without releasing the trapped air the words stumbled out as stiff as his posture, “I saw it and thought of you.” He looked into the apartment seeing everyone else, and somehow became more rigid.

The intensity of it, the overall seriousness of it, was just perfect. It was everything she appreciated about the man as a horrendous snort laugh was ripped from her seeing the juxtaposition. She immediately threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, and the strings holding the balloons slipped between his fingers rising up as high as her spirits. The hug was tighter and closer than she thought it would be, suddenly twitching in his embrace at the sound of two balloons popping over her head. Almost protectively, his hand went to smooth out her hair as she looked over her shoulder to the noise.

Luna didn’t miss a moment of her brothers smile creeping up his face and looked between Ravus and Noct with an open mouthed smile. Gladio and Iris however, exchanged a confused look with a frown dragging the older brothers face. Under his breath his shock betrayed him, “did he fly across the ocean to see her?”

Iris, feeling like Ignis was being slighted somehow despite his public declaration of courting another, leaned over to whisper to Luna. She was first mate on the ship of seeing their friends together. As she made her confusion known to Luna, with too much volume, replied.

“Of course he did, she is his best friend!” a delighted clap coming from her as she got up to greet her brother as well. Another party hat making its way onto his head, causing a deeper frown and more elated laughter. Noctis simply shrugged at Gladio, a small smile on his face as his wife’s happiness brought him too much joy to hold it under the surface for too long. And it had been a while since he’d seen his other friend smile in such delight, that he couldn’t help but let it go.

 

\--

  
“No,” Ravus replied, his arms crossed and leg hoisted like a bridge on top the other, the declaration made as he looked down his nose. It was hard to take him seriously with the glittering birthday hat on.

“It’s my _belated_ birthday Party, and if I say we’re all going to have an excellent video game tournament, then we’re all going to have an excellent video game tournament,” she replied, a shit-eating grin on her face as she inserted the brawling game into the console, “Are you going to deny my birthday wishes?” she put on a fake pout. Seeing his neutral face transition to a frown, she knew that it meant he was going to give him. She bit her lower lip to hold in the evil laugh that wanted to spring up with her smile.

Noct took up the controller first, looking at Ravus with cool, collected eyes, “What? Are you afraid you’re going to lose?” Oh yes, with the furrow of those eyebrows, she knew the challenge was on.

It was almost over before it started, as he was so quickly eviscerated by Noct, it took a moment for people to realize the round was already over. Noct looked over at the impromptu-hostess and smiled, “this is a good party,” he complimented.

Almost over-agitated he gripped the controller tighter with soft white hair falling in front of his eyes at the sharp turn, “None of those moves would work in real life. You can’t hit someone with a baseball bat and have them fly off in the distance like that,” the tension in his knit brow and shoulders softened as the instigator put her hand on his shoulder.

“Come on now, not everyone can be good at everything. Try playing someone else,” she gestured loosely at Iris. Her eyes were pulled towards Gladio, noting his eager nodding and full on ‘Fuck-yeah’ grin appear at the motion indicating that _she might possibly be even better than Noctis_ , she switched where her hand was to gesture at Luna, “Perhaps some fun sibling rivalry.” Luna seemed to agree, clasping both her hands together with a sweet smile at her brother, reaching over and taking the controller from Noctis. She hid her smile slightly behind it as Ravus exhaled another held in breath. He shook his head back and forth as he pressed start letting out a loud exhale through his nose. He never was able to say no to his little sister.

The scene repeats, but this time in slow motion, as Ravus is absolutely annihilated by his sister now. She laughs again behind her hand as her character does its victory poses, “Noct and I have been playing this game together,” she explained, trying to soothe his shocked and furrowed expression towards the screen. He almost looked betrayed.

“I take it back, this is the best party all year,” Noctis comments as he stretches, leaning back in his chair and sending Luna a terribly loving expression.

The birthday girl, remaining standing with her hand on his shoulder, lets it drop as the crew has a laugh at Ravus’s expense. His eyes breaking from the screen to look at her, almost as if he was saying, ‘you too?’ in his abandonment-induced rage. Overwhelmed by the scene, she tilts his head down and kisses the top, “Come on now, don’t be mad you’ve lost,” her fingers trail down the back of his nape and pat his cheek.

“That’s not why I’m mad,” Ravus comments off hand having a hard time keeping eye contact with her as his face goes neutral. Gladio is shifting in his seat as he sends furious text messages. Possibly updates to Prompto. Well, Probably.

She begins to move away from him, and his hand moves with an unexpected swiftness to hers. He pulls her knuckles to his mouth and looks at her again, “I am not mad. Not on your birthday. I am very glad you’re here,” his face contradicts his tone, as if the shield of his furrowed brows could protect the vulnerability of his words. The gaze softens at the prolonged eye contact to a gentle neutral as he sees the smile reach her eyes.

Gladio looks absolutely agape at the spectacle as Ravus tosses the controller into his lap, tapping his phone out of his hands. He in turn, hands the controller to Iris so that she can play against Luna, crossing his arms in a harsh and analytical judgement towards the silver invader.

Almost carrying over a post-flirtatious-glow to the others in the room, she picks up the bag Noct brought with him and holds it up. “Does anyone want any more snacks? Noct, help me make that disgusting popcorn we both love so much. Everyone has to try it!”

Luna shoves him gently to make him get out of his chair, “Alright but I get winner,” he comments, as he begins to show the birthday girl the augmentations to his recipe that he purchased in anticipation for their mess, “Marshmello’s this time,” he smiled as they crossed the kitchen threshold.

Once she was definitely out of ear-shot, Gladio frames his body towards the remaining Prince. As if to make himself into a larger shield, his hands sit under his biceps as he works through the interrogation he plans to lay down on him. It was one thing to see Juicy so happy, he knew she didn’t act with much foresight. It was another thing entirely to see if the interloper realized the consequences of his actions.

“So. You two seem awfully close,” He cut, looking directly at Ravus so there could be no misinterpretation.

Ravus still seemed relaxed after his interaction with his _‘best friend’_ as he glanced to the side at Gladio. Recognizing the stare down he squared his feet on the ground and readjusted his seat to make himself taller and more confident. His words came out curt, just as cutting, but with an undertone of softness that didn’t match his demeanor, “She stayed with me for six months obtaining sobriety and bettering herself with the strength few people can claim to have. We spent everyday together. That type of trial would make any individuals closer to each other,” there’s a soft tilt to his head, “However, I admit I am glad that I was the one that had a hand in helping her realize the strength of her character.” The words came out so smoothly, it was as if he himself had reflected on this too. After a moment of pause as if Gladio was still processing the word dump, probably more than he’s heard Ravus speak his entire time knowing him, he continued. This time, his tone matching the venom on his face, “and I see the initial inspiration for her wellness isn’t here. I am glad of that too,” he dismissed Gladio with the turn of his head.

The shield cleared his throat of the bile that built up at the cut towards Ignis. Gladio lowered his voice in threat, allowing his defensive tendencies for his friends to come out. Defensive of Ignis, worried about Juicy, and the weird, confusing situation that’s unfolding in front of him, “Have you thought about what your life is like compared to hers? What she would have to give up to be with you? She is a commoner, and you’re a prince, literally chosen by the gods. You have to take into consideration how your people will react to this, and how it will affect her life. She wants to be a director. After starting a life with you, would she even know if it was on the basis of her skill or because of who she shares a bed with?” a snarl was starting to form in his expression. Hands pulling at the fabric of his open shirt under his arms.

Noctis and the birthday girl are left unaware in the other room, melting chocolate and marshmallows and some sticky caramel on the stovetop popcorn. Laughing about how disgusting it is and how excited they are to eat it. Their shared laughter filters through from the kitchen into the living room in direct opposition to the tenseness in the air.

Iris and Luna seem to agree to move slower and not attack each other in the videogame at the stern tones coming from their siblings, ready to step in with placation if they rile each other up too much.

Gladio shifts as if he’s ready to stand, but holds himself back. He was still talking to a prince, afterall, “It was okay for her to want Ignis, she would have been pulled into minor politics, but now, she’s looking at a complete 180 change in her life. So don’t be selfish about this,” The comment ends with the unspoken threat of bodily harm. Ravus redirects his eyes away from Gladio, as if considering and processing his words. His eyes are drawn to the balloons in the corner and his frown deepens. Almost encouraged at Ravus’s silence, he continues to fill it, “You saw her at the goodbye procession. She has no tact and hugged you outright. This is something we understand about her but not everyone will. Have you thought about the crash course in royalty she will have to take just to be able to stand by your side?” Now he was leaning forward in antagonization, though he made sure to keep his hands in check as he made fists under his arms.

There was a sharp wip of Ravus’s face, almost pained, but mostly irritated, “I don’t want her to change. Not for a moment,” the sharp daggers of his tone making precision attacks. Gladio pulls back at the comment, thrown off by this open admission of intention, “I don’t care for the pomp and circumstance of my station. If she should choose me over someone else I would be glad of it. I will not wilt to others opinions of me. I never have. Because of that, she will never have to,” there’s a finalization to his statement, a punctuation made with the tensing slam of his hands on his thighs.

A broken sound comes out of the prince's younger sister, all pretense of the game abandoned as her hands are drawn up to frame her face and smile.

Iris, not taking her eyes off the tv, makes a delighted squeaking sound as Luna’s character smears itself across the front of the screen. “Oh my god that is _so cuteeeee_ ,” she says rolling her head back in a delighted laugh, her character standing in victory. Gladio can’t help but let out some relieved laughter, now realizing that maybe he has been too protective of his friend.

It’s at this moment that Noctis and the birthday girl come in with all of their melty, sticky goodness in a large bowl further covered in sticky fingerprints. Thankfully, they also had the foresight to bring paper towels for their cleaner friends.

As the hostess looks around the party, she sees Ravus staring holes into the balloons in the corner, pink dusting his face, Gladio looking way more relaxed than he was before, and… Slightly impressed? As he looks at her. Looking to the screen and seeing Luna has lost, she did not expect the nearly wild smile and matching crazy eyes that was given to both her and Noct. Iris herself seems to be lost in a fit of giggles.

“Okay, hold on. What did I miss?” she asks, a fist full of the sticky mess in her hands as she makes her way to sit down in-between Gladio and Ravus. A firm smack is planted on her ass, retorted with a stuck-out tongue.

“Nothing, at all Juicy. Just talking shit about your boyfriends inability to play video games,” Gladio made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch sinking into it and watching the TV, avoiding anymore confrontation with an easy grin.

Ravus’s entire body tensed up at the comment and the action, his own eyes showing the trademark-pending Nox Fleuret crazy in them. It was the most upset that she’d seen him so far at the entire party. The threat of blood felt real for a second, until the woman his side began to laugh at his expression. With her free hand, she pulled him into her by the lapelle, kissing his cheek openly, “lighten up Gladio, it was his first time.”

The expression doesn’t soften to a smile, instead donning a mask of soft furrowed confusion he shifts himself to place. His arm is wrapped protectively around her, the thought of smoking a cigarette leaving him as he feels the warmth of her spreading down his side, closing his eyes and embracing her. The smile almost comes as she leans her head into his shoulder.

“Gross,” Noct observes, throwing a well-aimed piece of popcorn into her hair. Her retort is fast with a her tongue between her lips and a throw in kind, full range of movement obstructed by the arm on her shoulder. It falls short, landing on the side of the table, but not quite sliding off.

“Betrayed by our sticky popcorn!” she decrees, frowning at is clinging and slow descent onto her carpet. She looks from him to Ravus, and burrows in harder, pressing her face on his neck and lifting her leg over his knee, “Fine, here’s my revenge” she laughs soft puffs of air onto his collarbone through his shirt.

The effect was winning as Noct yields his second assault with a grimace. Ravus, as if attempting to collect himself, looks away, his hand tensing on the sidearm of the couch, “Don’t use me as a weapon,” the request comes out weakened, as if in the quiet plea he could hide the deep flush that shot up his neck. Almost absentmindedly and looking for a distraction he picks the popcorn from her hair and pops it into his mouth. The action unintentionally launches the airstrike on Noctis’s comfort levels.

“Augh,” was the only comment that came out of his mouth as he looked at his wife as if for support. However, upon seeing her, well, it was more like she was vibrating in place. She looked like the happy-motion-blurred meme she had been sending him in anticipation of him coming home. So he relented, and picked up the controller, “You know wars have been started over less,” he gives as a final casual side comment, shifting forward in his seat as he picked his character.

Iris, jumps up from her chair, excited at her new challenger, and perhaps just overall happy for the people around her, she looks ready. “Shush! Okay it’s my turn to lay some smack down on the prince!!” Gladio lets out a deep laugh at the unintentional parallel. She pauses casting only a short glance towards Ravus, who looked like he was suffering in silence, sharing birthday popcorn out of the birthday girls hand, “I mean, Prince Noctis!”

Without realizing it among the friends she so closely associated with him, she didn’t even realize Ignis wasn’t there.

 

\--

 

Gladio was ruffling her still terribly unmade hair. Her disheveled appearance wasn’t even something she had considered all evening, too satisfied by the activities to care. She smiled up at her gruff buddy, “I see why Prompto loves you so much,” he knocked her shoulder with a gentle shove, “It’s good to see you like this.” With the full effect of his smile crossing his face a gentle, “happy birthday, kid,” is released.

Iris, coming in from behind grabs her by the waist, “noooo! I’m still reveling in beating everyone!” she laughs squeezing her in a tight hug. She is quickly and deftly removed by the gentle hands of Luna, who turns the birthday girl around for another tight hug.

“Come on now it’s late we should get going,” she looks to the happy troupe, “I’ll see you later, brother,” she waves to him, elbowing Noctis to step forward. He too, gives her her a quick embrace.

“This was honestly pretty great. I don’t know why we don’t hang out more often,” Noctis, in his gentle, tactless way lets slide. Gladio openly winced at the prince.

“Hey man, the nice thing is there’s always the future to change that,” she replies, angling a finger gun at him with a awkward wink and click sound. They both looked like they regretted their statements after that moment, before another laugh was released. She waved them down the stairs while Ravus remained still on her couch.

 

\--

 

He rolled an unlit cigarette in between his fingers, considering his options. He barely gave his sister the courtesy wave goodbye, not breaking is focus. Everything inside of him ways saying that he should leave with the group. It was a bad idea to remain. The situation on the couch was already painfully embarrassing. How had she not felt how much his heart raged into a steadily increased rate? And all she had done was put her leg on his knee. The fact was, they had stayed like that for most of the evening, just close enough to her to be able to smell subtle scent of her shampoo wafting off of her. And it was eating at him. He wanted to taste the remains of caramel and chocolate that rested inside of her smile. He placed his thumb over his lower lip in heavy contemplation, looking up and putting the Cigarette deftly away as she closed the door behind her.

There’s a moment of silence between them, when the comfort of the footsteps down the hall can’t be heard anymore. It’s strange. For the first time between them, the silence isn’t comfortable. It’s heavy with things not yet said.

With any attempt to break the tension between them, she shoots him a crooked grin, uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze and his gently, parted lips. She juts her hips out as he approaches her, seemingly magnetized, “So are you going to give me Birthday sex?” she teases flirtatiously, playing with his chest with her finger.

That was it. He was in danger here. There was no denying it as his body physically reacts to her tease with something too close to a pant. He grabs her finger, dragging his nose across the palm letting his lips glide against the skin of her hand. He places wet kisses on the tattoo she got on her wrist, slowly meandering his way up her arm. Breaking the trail of kisses, he allows himself to graze the fabric of shirt to her shoulder, and then her neck. Finally, he pauses remaining inches away from her face. It is evident that the thought of it has upset him in some fashion. His breath is labored in its attempt to find balance.

“No,” was his curt reply.

The regularity of his request for permission before he kissed her never stopped being daunting in their intensity. She knew what this posture meant, and she was going to acquiesce to it. Tense hands pulls him flush against her, “then just fucking kiss me already,’ she demanded.

His lips meet hers in a clashing force. The scales have been tipped and his heart skipped beats trying to keep up with his feverish movements. As if his body wanted to betray his words he began to press himself against her in an awkward rhythm. She shifted her leg to assist, his coming directly in between hers attempting to close any space that he did not already occupy. The result was a strangled sound from her lips, vibrating through his own. The tingling sensation broke his resistance as he drew her lower lip into his mouth. He gently bit and relished the taste of her as it slid between his teeth. The building friction at their apex let her assist in keeping tempo, as well as the sound of the door slamming shut in place over and over again.

 

\--

 

Luna is clapping as she descends the last few stairs. “That was so much fun, we must do this again! Noct, I like her so much!”

He smiles at his wife as the familiar sound of the Regalia pulls up. A well dressed bespectacled man leaving the car, looking to the group with stress. His hair, though styled well, looks to be still wet. There’s a precision to his outfit that dictates time spent making sure that it was pressed to perfection. The peaking of an envelope in his pocket poking out. A deep frown crosses his face as he looks at all of the familiar faces coming down the stairs. His swagger deflating.

Doing swift mental calculations, he realizes he could have arrived for the last hour if he hadn’t had to wash the smell of chocobo off of him. He begins to ascend the stairs behind his friends into the apartment, but Luna touches his arm.

“What’s going on Ignis? Aren’t you picking us up?” it’s such a soft smile, and innocent question. But he can already feel the reason behind it.

“I felt that-- Well perhaps I could just go up and wish her happy birthday. Afterall, I’m already here,” his hand almost protectively covers the card in his pocket.

A gentle furrow crosses her face as she smiles at him. There and gone in an instant. “no, she seemed pretty tired you should just tell her tomorrow” back in full form, she released his arm and continued her way down the stairs, “there’s always tomorrow, Ignis.”

Adjusting his glasses at the dismissal, he looks to Noct hoping for a second opinion. With a shrug of his shoulders, Noct nods, and gestures his head towards the car, not meeting his gaze. Ignis’s hand is slow to drop, a deep breath brought in and out to assuage his deep guilt.

He opens the doors for his charges, settling himself into the Regalia.

 

\--

 

_The lovers are a tangle of knots, knocking into one another as she finally pushes him away from the sound of the door. His need was unrelenting, as he refused to separate himself from her. They became two awkward bodies stumbling backwards into each other towards the couch._

 

\--

 

Before pulling out of his parking spot, Ignis looks up into her window. Wincing, he sees two silhouettes and gives a hard, dry swallow down his throat. Coughing to cover up the strain that almost escaped him. Noctis still won’t make eye contact with him.

 

\--

  
She’s become completely impatient with his polite touch, always skirting around where she wishes his hands would be. Taking initiative without breaking the tangle of their mouths she grabs his wrists with a force that doesn’t match her stature. Sliding them over the top of her shirt, her smaller hands cover his as she encourages him to indulge in the softness of her breasts.

The sound that it extracts from him is something against his nature. As if needing to release it at full volume, he finally breaks the kiss. His head rolls backwards, voice is lowered with want, the heated sound reverberating through his chest. He licks his lips to break the string of saliva that connected them still, the heat of a spider silk-thread landing along his neck.

She wastes no time in regaining contact at his throat. Her slick tongue gives affection before she too, gives him a bite in return. As if conscious of there being too much distance between them, she undulates her hips in a roll forward towards his, riding the slow wave of his bucking want. “We,” is that even a word, coming out of his mouth? “Should. slow down.” no, those are just strained syllables that curse the air the moment they leave his lips.

 

\--

 

As the engine cuts off and settles, Ignis quickly opens the door for his future king. An arm is placed on his shoulder, with two weighted pats and a strained smile. “Sorry you couldn’t make it Specks. It was fun,” he reaches his hand out backwards for his wife as they begin to make their way into the estate.

She gives her husband a strained look before looking back to Ignis and wishing him a goodnight.

A few minutes later, as if in apology, Noct shoots Ignis a text message. It’s the same picture he had taken earlier that night. His chest contracts as air leaves him, his finger trailing down the image. Too small of a smile crosses his expression.

 

\--

 

She continues to mark up his neck, her hands now occupied with undoing his shirt and touching his bare chest with fevered fingers. A rush of concern washes over him as he realizes this has gotten much further out of control than he had intended. Though, he was always one to want to give into her.

Instead of refuting her, he pins her down on the couch to stop her from stripping him. There would be no air left between them as he grinds into her. Taking the lesson from earlier into account, his rhythm is steady, and he finds the spots behind his eyes glowing white as she follows his motions making them feel more natural and fluid. He felt a tightness forming in his lower abdomen, while his cock strained against him with such intensity that he had to break the endless kiss. In the same tempo, he let out more hot breath into her ear, a grunting enthusiasm leaving him. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t express his wants. His hands, having been given permission earlier, are much more courageous as they slip up the inside of her shirt. Every breath is heavy and labored as he feels the sensation of lace under his finger tips.

Everything is interrupted by her phone ringing. His focus is lost and the amount of rage he feels towards the device for interrupting him is palpable.

Its Ignis.

In a swift motion, before she even realizes what he is doing, he answers it. In a voice he doesn’t recognize, the words come out coarse and full of gravel, “ **Go away** ”

He hangs up, but the sight of his rivals name has given him the moment of clarity he needed and rights himself off of her.

She looks at him, shocked and bewildered, attempting to regain her breath. Hormones borderline blocking her mental registration, “Did you just say that to Ignis?” her tone indignant.

Ravus’s shoulders curl forward at this remark. He closes his eyes hard looking away from her, _‘she’s upset by this. Why did I do that? This is why we can’t sleep together yet,_ ’ he rationalizes as he braces himself.

But what he hears is the bells of her laughter pulling him out of his concern. Her hands wrap his face as he opens her eyes to see her face closing in on his at an alarming rate. She kisses him square on the mouth before laughing again. Searching for any sign of maliciousness, or any sign of regret, new thoughts surface.

_‘Maybe we can’_

He can see his heart beat in his hands as his thumbs slide under the fabric of her casual, well loved top. His fingers dig into the fabric, ready to remove the obstruction in a swift action. She leans up towards him, letting him fling the memory across the room and onto the littered floor.

Something like fire has sparked behind her eyes as she falls forward into his lap at the dramatic motion. She was not unfamiliar with how to put on a proper show in this position. Her fingers started at his knees, a parallel pressure moving up his thighs to his groin. The physical reaction she witnessed from him nearly covering himself as he grabbed his belt, pulling tightly on it as if to regain balance was electric. Shoving his hand out of the way she pressed her nose against his cock, and felt it throb against her cheek. She could practically smell the precome through his robes.

The wretched sound her motion drew out of him had him shaking as he laced his fingers in her hair. Pulling from the nape of her neck guided her up and backwards. He was legitimately having a hard time seeing straight as his pulse distorted his vision. The want was absolutely real. The desire to know what her actions would induce from his body was strong, but the need for there to be more than physical intimacy, that was there too. He ground his jaw shut, attempting to get control over his breath.

He could see every breath she swallowed down her throat, her chest moving in and out with deep gulps for the air they hadn’t allowed each other to find, a soft smile coming to her face as she looks down her nose at him, unable to right her expression against his hold.

“At least let me look at it,” she teased. Stopping at that moment felt more right as the words escaped her. He didn’t want to be a curiosity to her, he wanted them to explore each other on even ground.

He took a deep inhale through his nose, holding the breath for a moment before letting it out. It was always a fight in him to say anything at all, but for her, he would go beyond action.

“I am not ready for this. Not yet,” one of her mischievous hands slid its way towards the painful ache between his legs. He grabs the wrist with a firm hold, the other still holding her head back in that beautiful arch. “Please respect that,” his voice came out quieter, still low and rough, but now timid in the admission.

Her body relaxed in his grip. He was still able to see every breath she was taking, still able to follow that beautiful swallow of her thoughts down her throat to the crest of her breasts. At her submission, he second guessed himself for a moment.

Lifting herself out of his grasp, she shakes her head to get the strain out her neck, “Okay let me cool off for a bit then,” she slides off of him in some attempt to create a greater physical distance. Constantly re-running her fingers through her hair she keeps looking at him over her shoulder, worrying her already abused lower lip.

Almost against his will he leans forward towards her as if to close the distance, before standing and removing himself to her restroom.

He turns the shower to cold water and holds his head under the icy faucet until the need for her returns to its normal constant.

 

\--

 

It’s some terrible attempt at being companionable, while still being wrapped up in each other. They share one space on the couch, both barely reading. Her head braced against his chest as he reads, she looks to the balloons. Spinning, tacky, and framed in silver, ‘Congrats on turning 40,’ makes its slow pace towards her. The words come out involuntarily as she stares at it, “I love you.” It wasn’t like she hadn’t said the words before but… It felt different this time, “Thank you for being here. It’s the best present I could have”

In almost an instant, his hand envelops hers in a tight hold. He looks down at her with a strong frown on his face. Uncertain about the meaning behind the random declaration, he drops the book off the side of the couch and pulls her close to kiss her head, unwilling to let the words go without action. His response sharing the same meaning as the words stated.

She looks at their intertwined hands wiggling her fingers against his, and more words spill from her. Seemingly unable to be held back. “Stay the night Papa Gateau,” she whispers bringing their tangled fingers to her mouth.

The frown on his face deepens. It was, in fact, already quite late. But-- He knew himself. There was no way to hide the effect she had on him in the morning. He might crumble under the weight of another request from her.

“It’s just sleeping, Ravus,” He closes his at the sound of his name coming from her lips. Why it inspired such fondness in him, he couldn’t be sure. He just knew that he was already nodding in agreement as he pulled her tighter into his arms. He was not ready to leave her. He didn’t know when he’d ever be able to.

 

\--

 

The phone rings again, interrupting his light slumber as he palms himself gently, trying to get some semblance of control as her arms are wrapped around his back. She kept her promise of just sleeping, but he had struggled maintaining rest. He answers the phone, and waits for the other person to speak.

“Dudee!! I heard that Ravus came to your party last night!! I told you he has to have it bad for you!” it was Argentum, with his loud, excitable voice. She moaned in denial of being woken up and held her Papa Gateau tighter burrowing her face into his back. A soft, needy, exhale came out of him, before realizing that he still needed to answer.

A voice full of a rough nights sleep comes out of his mouth, “I did come to her party last night,” he simply responds.

A string up stutter-induced silence follows for a moment, and Ravus waits patiently for the incoherence to come to a head, “W-why are you answering her phone???!!!” is all he recieves before the call is ended.

 

\--

 

Gladio entered the training room cracking his neck and ready for his brother in arms to arrive. A few stretches later he hears his phone blowing up.

 

_**Prompto:** DUDE! Did u spnd the night at the party too??_  
_**Gladio:** holy shit what??? Why are you asking this Prompto?_  
_**Prompto:** Ravus answered her PHONE THIS MORNING I AHHHH_

 

“Fuck!” was the word that came out of Gladio’s mouth. Just in time for Ignis to walk through the door. He looked incredibly worn down today. It was not what he wanted to see, as Ignis had only just started taking care of himself again. There’s something off about him.

Adjusting his glasses, a fragile smile crosses his face as he looks up at Gladio, “It looks like my timing continues to be off,” it’s a weak and broken laugh that escapes him as he looks down at the training room floor.

Panic is betrayed on Gladio’s face, wondering if he already somehow knows about the unconventional sleep over. No. This won’t due, they were inevitable. Ravus was just some bullshit road bump. He rushes up to his friends side, grabbing his shoulder, “Hey. Let’s just get breakfast instead,” he offers, offhand wondering if he’d be up to it today.

He gives him the smallest nod, “alright,” the voice comes out slightly more confident, glad to have his friend at his side to talk to.

The hoarse, oversexed, dripping words of Ravus ringing in his ears “go away”

Ignis can’t help but pause as his friend collects all of his things. His glove brought up to his mouth in contemplation. Was that even Ravus? It didn’t sound like him. Perhaps she has gotten a new boyfriend… The kind she is ready to throw away at a moments notice… Just like that terrible Thorbert Character.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ enjoy, Daimhin <3 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> If you were confused by some stuff, don't hesitate to check out their excellent Ignis/reader Fan Fiction, One too Many!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338226/chapters/35588286
> 
> And their new timeline with ya boy Ravus, Underneath (his robes (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖))
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355938/chapters/40837121
> 
> I've left some easter eggs for fans of the work. Let me know if you see them <3
> 
> There's a few inside jokes, too! Luna loving Lenny Faces is one of them, Noct being smug as shit at Ravus is another... And Luna getting those crazy eyes every time she sees Ravus interact with a sentient person positively, especially with layers of romance involved. And a few other ones that I won't disclose <3 <3 <3


End file.
